Be Patient
by Apine Shim
Summary: Penyanyi rocker terkenal Kim Jaejoong dilarikan kerumah sakit, ada apa dengannya? mengapa Yunho merawa frustasi menghadapi tingkah Jaejoong? YAOI/YUNJAE/ONESHOT


Title : Be Patient

Cast : YunJae

Rate : M

Warning : YAOI typo gaje

Ini cerita milikku yah, hehe udah itu aja gak mau banyak biacara

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong penyanyi rocker terkenal dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat cedera bahu yang dialaminya. Ia terjatuh dan pingsan dari atas panggung saat menjalani konser keduanya di Gwangju kemarin malam.

"Jaejoong oppa semoga tidak apa-apa~"

"Ku dengar dia sampai diMRI"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Aniyo, dia tidak sampa diMRI kok"

"Tapi semalam ia datang kesini dan meminta untuk diMRI..."

'BRAK'

"Yak kalian bisakah kalian diam dan jaga pasien jangan mengobrol eoh?!" Bentak seorang dokter muda kepada kumpulan perawat yang tengah bergosip sambil menonton acara gosip di tempat jaga.

"Ah ye dokter Jung" Balas salah satu perawat tersebut sambil berlari entah kemana. Yang pasti menghindari sang dokter tersebut.

"Dan kau perawat Go, bukankah kau seharusnya jaga di Iconos? Program hari sangat banyak"

"Ye, dokter Jung" Jawab perawat yang dipanggil dengan perawat Go itu takut-takut dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang jaga menuju ruang iconos.

Kini di ruang jaga perawat tempat bergosip tadi hanya ada beberapa perawat yang berjaga sambil berpura-pura membuka-buka status pasien. Menghindari amukan sang dokter. Dokter tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Hei bro, kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya dokter yang bernametag Park Yoochun kepada dokter muda yang tengah kesal kepada para perawat yang tengah bergosip.

"Mereka lagi-lagi bergosip disaat jam kerja" Keluh dokter muda tersebut.

"Hahaha sudahlah Yun, kau ini kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Park?"

"Hei, what's up bro? Clamn down"

"Apa ini karena namja cantik yang semalam eoh? Kim Jaejoong penyanyi terkenal itu? Aku bahkan iri padamu karena..."

"Shut up Park! Don't talk about him!"

"Hei tell me why Jung Yunho?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

-Flashback-

.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, kau tidak perlu diMRI cukup difoto biasa saja"

"Anio dokter ku dengar jika difoto biasa akan ada radiasinya, lebih baik diMRI saja dokter" Kim Jaejoong namja yang tengah diperiksa itu bersikeras untuk diperiksa dengan MRI.

"Hanya bahu kirimu saja Jaejoong-ssi bukan alat vitalmu" Balas Yunho sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir ada pasien yang sangat sekali susah untuk diatur.

"Lagipula MRI lebih mahal dari..."

"Gwaenchana, aku punya banyak uang dokter, kau tidak tahu siapa aku eoh? Kim Jaejoong penyanyi rocker terkenal di Korea!"

"Bukan begitu Jaejoong-ssi tapi..."

"Tidakkah kau tahu dokter? Bahuku benar-benar sakit?" Jaejoong mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya kepada sang dokter tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Ia menolak untuk difoto Rontgen pada bahu kirinya. Padahal menurut Yunho tidak perlu segala diMRI atau bahkan disinar-X. Tetapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba sang namja cantik itu memaksanya untuk diperiksa dan sekarang? Bahkan meminta untuk dilakukan MRI.

"Aissshhh...oke oke ikut aku dan masuk ke ruang MRI"

Keduanya lalu menuju ruangan paling ujung yang bertuliskan 'Ruang MRI'

"Sekarang aku harus apa dok?" Tanya Jaejoong saat tengah berada di dalam ruang MRI.

"Lepas tindikmu, gelangmu, cincin, kalungmu pokoknya benda logam yang melekat ditubuhmu itu" Instruksi dokter Jung pada Jaejoong. (Bayangkan penampilan Jaejoong waktu di konsernya album WWW yang dia blink-blink banget full make up juga, kkkkk)

"Mwo? Untuk..."

"MRI kan magnet kau mau benda-benda itu berterbangan eoh?"

"Isshhhh...baiklah"

Jaejoong dengan terpaksa melepaskan semua benda-benda logam yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa membantuku dokter Jung?"

"Mwo?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu dokter~" Kata Jaejoong sedikit manja.

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah namun dengan sedikit malas menuruti perkataan Jaejoong. Dan seketika Jaejoong memberikan anting, cincin, kalung dan barang-barang logamnya ke tangan sang dokter. Membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"Yak kau pikir aku asis..."

"Barang-barang ini mahal dokter Jung. Aku membelinya import dari Perancis ada yang dari Belanda jadi simpankanlah, semuanya ada 15 dan jangan sampai hilang ne"

"Mwo? Kau..."

"Cepatlah dokter Jung, bukankah pemeriksaan MRI akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama?" Kata Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aisshhh...baiklah, sekarang kau...eh Chakaman...kau menggunakan make up?" Tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terdiam salah tingkah.

"Ehmmm wae?" Jawabnya gugup.

"Isshhhh hapus dulu make up-mu, bulu matamu juga ini mengandung mercuri nanti bisa tertarik-tarik dan jadi gatal. Kau juga harus menghapus lipstikmu!" Perintah Yunho yang kini malah menoel-noel pipi Jaejoong dengan kencang.

"Yak yak! Oke dokter. Aku ini pasien kenapa kau menganiayaku eoh? Kau bisa dipenjara karena melakukan penganiayaan terhadap pasiemu" Keluh Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Ah jinjja? Siapa suruh kau tidak menurut? Kka bersihkan semua disana westefle-nya" Kata Yunho menunjukan westafle di sudut ruangan dengan kaca kecil yang bertengger di atasnya.

"Ye ye" Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju westafel yang ditunjukkan Yunho padanya. Tepat berada di ujung ruangan dekat dengan pintu.

"Sampai bersih Kim, an sepertinya kau sudah sembuh" Yunho memutar bola matanya melihat kelakan Jaejoong. Katanya bahunya kesakitan tapi iya bisa mencuci mukanya tanpa beban.

Sedangan Jaejoong meringis mendengar ucapan dari Yunho. Betapa bodohnya ia saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba otak liciknya bereaksi.

"Ah appo dokter Jung..." Jaejoong meringis kesakitan memegangi bahu kirinya. Membuat Yunho meliriknya walau dengan tatapan yang masih tidak percaya.

"Tadi saja tidak apa-apa. Jangan pura-pura sudahlah hentikan saja pemeriksaan ini"

"Ini benar-benar sakit dokter. Salahmu menyuruhku membasuh muka sendiri dan demi Tuhan ini sakit dokter"

Lagi puppy eyes andalan Jaejoong keluar. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Membuat Yunho tersentak dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa ber'yes' ria di dalam hatinya. Sang dokter tampan itu lagi-lagi terpedaya olehnya.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong. Mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, dagu dan tak lupa membersihkan bibir merah Jaejoong. Yunho mengira Jaejoong menggunakan lipstik tetapi saat mengusapnya dengan tisu, entah mengapa bibir Jaejoong tetap saja merah merona. Ternyata ia salah. Ini adalah warna natural bibir Jaejoong.

Demi Tuhan Yunho sampai menahan nafasnya melihat wajah Jaejoong yang benar-benar menawan. Apalagi bibir merahnya yang menggoda untuk ia cicipi.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu jika sedang ditatap intens oleh Yunho. ia menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Yunho di wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya jantung Jaejoong berdetak tidak karuan saat ini tapi ia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Lama Yunho mengusap-usap wajah Jaejoong. Hingga ia lupa akan tujuan utamanya yaitu memeriksa Jaejoong. Namun, suara decitan pintu membuat keduanya terperanjat kaget dan seketika Jaejoong membuka matanya dan Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ehem...kau gantilah baju dengan baju pasien" Kata Yunho mencarikan suasana canggung.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruang ganti baju khusus pasien. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong berganti dengan baju berwarna putih polos yang memang disediakan khusus untuk pasien.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil mengeryitkan alisnya. Rasanya ada yang salah.

"Jaejoong-ssi kau memakai bajunya salah, harusnya talinya di belakang" Kata Yunho lagi.

"Ah Jinjja?" Balas Jaejoong sambil berhenti mengaitkan tali baju ke depan dadanya.

Ia lalu membuka baju pasien tersebut dan membenarkannya di depan Yunho. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut celana pendek. Membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya. Tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar bagus putih dan juga berbentuk. Yunho sampai menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat Jaejoong. Namun...

"Kau bertatto?"

"Ah wae dokter? Bagus kan?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit eerrrrr dibuat-buat dengan memperlihatkan salah satu tattonya yang berada di depan dadanya sambil mengusap-usapnya. Menggoda Yunho eoh?

"Arrrrrggggghhhhh...batal pemeriksaan ini batal!" Teriak Yunho frustasi.

"Wae dokter kau tega melihat aku kesakitan begini eoh?"

"Batal pokoknya batal! Kau bahkan punya tatto di sepanjang bahu kirimu itu kontra indikasi pemeriksaan MRI tidak boleh ada tatto BATAL!"

"Yak tidak bisa begitu dokter..."

"Yang dokter itu siapa kau apa aku?"

"Tapi dok..."

"Maaf dokter Jung, ada pemeriksaan uretrografi yang harus dokter tangani" Kata seorang radiografer kepada Yunho yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang MRI tanpa permisi membuat Jaejoong langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju pasien dengan cepat.

"Uretrografi?" Ujar Jaejoong seketika. Ia tidak asing dengan pemeriksaan itu. Dulu ia tertarik dengan dunia keperawatan dan mempelajari sedikit tentang pemeriksaan.

"Ya kau mau ku periksa itu?" Kata Yunho sedikit ketus dan memperhatikan bagian bawah Jaejoong yang kontan saja membuat Jaejoong menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Yunho tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk menangani pasien lain.

"Apa aku harus melukai 'itu' ku terlebih dahulu?" Jaejoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat hal mengerikan itu.

"Berarti itu tandanya ia akan memegang-megang 'itu'nya pasien...andwae...!" Teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Tentu sajalah Kim...dia kan seorang dokter, kekekeke~

.

.

.

.

-Flashback End-

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha"

"Tertawalah sepuasmu Park"

"Haduh Yun, perutku sakit..."

"Yak Park Yoochun...!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

..

.

.

.

FF dikit pake banget yah semoga memuaskan hehehe

Ada istilah yang tidak mengerti? Monggo review saja komen maaf jelek hehe

No edit sekali jadi hehe


End file.
